When Wisdom and Power Unite
by AmiAuron
Summary: A new shadow has fallen over Hyrule. To defend it, two enemies must become allies. But what happens when working together builds an unlikely friendship that threatens to become more each and everyday? Ganondorf/Zelda. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this story I have started. I hope you are all with me thought this story and that I please all of you. I had fun writing this chapter. I will also try to update once a week. ENJOY!**

* * *

Princess Zelda watched in horror as the foal was pushed out of its mother and fell down to ground. Something was wrong, the foal should have gotten up by now. She etched closer. Now she knew something was wrong. The colt wasn't breathing at all. In a panic she looked around her for anyone to help her, to help the foal.

"Someone! Help!" Zelda crawled closer and placed the foal's head on her lap, not caring that it soiled her skirts. "Impa! Link! Guards!" she called out, but no one came. Where was everyone?

And then, the rain started.

The foal's mother swayed over to her and licked at the at the foal's face. When it didn't react, the mother turned to Zelda as if to say _what is wrong with my baby? Help him._

"I don't know how!" Zelda choked out, somehow understanding.

Then, the sound of running hooves hit her ears. She turned expecting to see Link or Impa, maybe even a Royal Guard, but instead, her eyes fell upon the Dark Prince himself, Ganondorf.

As the rain collided with his cloak, Ganondorf pulled the reins on, stopping his stallion a few feet away from her. He took in the scene with cold eyes.

"I…the foal was just born and won't breathe." Zelda managed letting fear for the foal's life overpower her own fear for her own life.

Ganondorf dismounted his horse with a grace Zelda had never even seen from her beloved Link. In two long strides, he stood to tower over Zelda but only for a second before he crouched next to her.

"How long?" He asked gently touching the foal. The gentleness surprised Zelda.

"Um about 5 minutes" she answered "just before it started to rain." Ganondorf nodded and tilted the foals head so the nose faced the sky. Surprising Zelda, more than she already was, the dark prince placed his mouth over the foal's and began to breath. Zelda gasped but didn't move away. Maybe he knew what he was doing.

Then, there on the fifth breath he gave, the foal shuttered. Zelda gave a gasp followed by a yelp as the foal began to kick. Ganondorf pulled back placing a hand on the foal's neck.

"Calm yourself young one." He murmured. His voice was deep and dark but also pleasant, Zelda noticed. He removed his cloak and used it to cover the foal and stood as its mother crouched down to lie next to it.

Zelda gently lowered the now breathing foals head gently to the ground. Ganondorf reached out his hand to help her up and she accepted it. His hand was warm and she felt his strength through his leather gloves.

"I thank you, Ganondorf." She said as she righted herself not caring about the rain that crashed against her making her clothes stick to her there like a heavy second skin. He held her eyes for a second before looking away and releasing her hand. Zelda followed his gaze to her castle. It sat dark and silent under the heavy hammers of the rain and wind. "Where…is everyone?" She asked.

"They fled when they saw my armies approaching. I expected you to attack me with your armies. Yet here you sat, tending to a horse and her foal while your kingdom fell to my hands." Ganondorf answered.

"What!?" she yelled snapping her head to face him. "Your army? Why? Link has not even touched the Master Sword." It made no sense Ganondorf would attack. He was granted his own kingdom and things would stay that way unless Link would take up the Master Sword. By his word, Ganondorf would not attack her people and Link would not slay him. But where was Link now? Had he gone back on his word? Had he indeed removed the Master Sword?

"You beloved _Link_ is dead." Ganondorf said but there was no victory in his voice. There was fear. "Though, not by my hand. There is a new villain at hand. One who threatens even me."

"What? Who?" Zelda asked, falling to her knees. _No, Link could not be dead._

"Shadow Link. My own creation has turned against me and now, we must unite our kingdoms to stop him."

* * *

 **Thanks for making it this far! Please Read and Review and fave.**

 **I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks again for reading my story. I'll try to update once a week and more if I can.**

* * *

The rain crashed against the stone pillars in the courtyard. Ganondorf spoke to his demons and barked out orders while Zelda stood a respectable distance away. She wondered where Impa was. Was she still alive? Link was dead and so was a part of her but Impa…Impa was also a part of her and if she was dead too, Zelda would be broken.

Ganondorf sent the demon away and returned to Zelda in three long strides.

"My army has surrounded the castle." He told Zelda and she could barely hear thought the roaring of the rain. She should have gone inside, but she was scared of what she'd find. Scared to face whatever was waiting for her alone, so she waited. She waited for Ganondorf so she didn't have to face it alone.

Ganondorf placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her towards the door. He pushed it open and waited for her to enter before she did. The castle was empty, not a person in sight. The door shut behind and the lanterns were their only light.

"I owe you my thanks. My castle is now empty of guards and would stand unprotected if it wasn't for you and your men."

"Your thanks can be showed to me in a _different_ way, Princess." Ganondorf said with smirk that caused a shiver of dread to run down her spine.

"And what would that be, Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, straightening herself to her full height, though Ganondorf still towered over her.

"Give me the triforce of wisdom." he told her, grinning.

Zelda bared her teeth in anger. "Never!" she said through her gritted teeth. "Besides, the triforce would be useless to you without all three pieces. Now that Link is dead, you would have to wait for the Hero to be reborn." At that, Ganondorf glared.

"The hero will not be reborn, I will be sure of it!" Ganondorf spat. "As long as you remain alive, a new hero will not be reborn."

"How do you know that? This has never happened!" Zelda shouted back, unnerved by the pure power that emanated off of Ganondorf. It scared her but she was not about to back down nor was she about to give over her triforce piece.

"I have my _ways_ , Princess." He said simply. "All I have to do is keep you alive and the hero will not be reborn."

"But if the hero is not reborn, you will never have the triforce of courage, and therefore, remain incomplete."

"The triforce of courage lies within Dark Link now. I will defeat him and when I do, be ready to hand over your triforce as well! Then, the world will be mine." With absolute belief in himself, Ganondorf grabbed Zelda by the wrist and dragged her down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me? Where are we going!?" she screamed, struggling in his hold but he was far too strong for her.

"Why, to our bedchamber, Princess. You didn't think that with this new enemy around I would let you out of my sight, did you?"

Zelda fought the entire way to her room. She kicked, shouted, punched, and scratched at Ganondorf but he merely chuckled at her feeble attempts. When he reached her door, he threw it open and pulled Zelda into the room. With a rough shove, he pushed Zelda onto her bed where she fell with a scream onto her castle of pillows and blankets. Then Ganondorf slammed the door but not before Zelda got a good look at the two guards outside of her room. There would be no escape for her now.

Ganondorf turned to Zelda and crossed his arms taking in her fear. He had to admit, he liked having the Princess alone with him in a room, her room. Thought he wondered if Link had ever had her in this room. Or any other room for that matter. Not that it mattered anymore. Link was dead and the Princess was his.

With four long strides, he closed the distance between them. Zelda shrank deeper into her bed in fear. A fear he did not enjoy having over her at the moment. He wanted his lovers to be willing which she would not be right now if he took her. With force, he grabbed the pillow she laid on and pulled it out from under her. She rolled over in shock with a scream and then he took a blanket. Once both in hand, he walked over to the nook by the window and laid the pillow and blanket there. Zelda gave him a baffled look and all but shrieked when he began to undress himself.

"What are you doing!?" Zelda shouted looking away as heat flooded her cheeks.

"I sleep better without my clothes on, Princess." He answered as he dropped his armor and shirt. He glanced over his shoulder at her clearly lost expression. When he turned around and began to undo the front of his breeches, Zelda grabbed another pillow, placed it over her red face and turned away.

"This is highly inappropriate!" she shouted, though it was muffled by the pillow. "You cannot be naked in my room. There are plenty of other rooms you can have in my castle."

"I do not need another room, Princess. I do not plan on letting you out of my sight until this threat is dealt with."

She heard his pants fall to the floor and tightened her hold on the pillow. She heard the ruffling of sheets as Ganondorf settled onto the nook. It was a very big nook and she had slept on it a time or two comfortably. Even with his big frame, Ganondorf should still be comfortable in it. When the room grew silent, she risked a look at him. He was covered by the blanket by the waist down but he sat with on leg up. His elbow rested on the leg as he perched up his chin. The moonlight shone through the window causing his dark skin to shine. His muscles were taut and stretched as he breathed in and his long red hair flowed down his back. He looked dangerous, strong, powerful and beautiful all at once. Zelda let out a shutter and she saw, ever so slightly, Ganondorf smile. It was light he felt the shutter and it pleased him.

"Care to join me, Princess? It is a beautiful night." He asked, and his voice hummed with confidence. She sucked in a harsh breath shook her head. He chuckled. "I suggest you stop looking at me that way, then. Goodnight Princess."

* * *

 **How did you like Chapter 2? I will try to make my chapters longer from now on. Keyword: TRY.**

 **Please R &R. They help me a lot. :)**


End file.
